


Dance

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gets tricked into a dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't usually do drabbles or ficlets, I wrote a few for a meme godonthewater put in her journal and I thought I'd put them up, starting with this one. Her meme challenge was about first lines...so, "Harry Potter is Dead" was the first line required for this one. Hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter was dead. _Well,_ Ginny thought, _he will be when I get done with him._ She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming, Luna dancing with Ron, Harry dancing with her, Ron and Luna twirling by. A moment later, Luna had cut in and Ron and Harry had disappeared into the crowd of dancing couples surrounding them.

"Don't be mad," Ginny heard Luna whisper as she pictured Harry drowning in the Bat Bogeys from the hexes she had rained down on him. Ginny regarded Luna as they spun across the dance floor with every pair of eyes upon them. This was exactly what she didn't want; the reason that despite her relationship with Luna, why she had refused to go to the Yule Ball as a couple.

Her frown began to disappear as she took a moment to regard Luna. She was beautiful; dressed in her long, gray velvet dress, her hair pinned elaborately atop her head and the candlelight shining in her wide, gray eyes. With a last twirl, Luna lead them both to a stop. Looking up, Ginny saw a huge sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

A moment later, she felt Luna's lips capture hers. As her eyes closed, it didn't matter that the whole school looked on, all that mattered was that kiss and what it meant.


End file.
